


Wrought Iron Hero: Archer

by Terpacey



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Archer Emiya is Midoriya Izuku, F/M, How Do I Tag, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku has Unlimited Bladeworks, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terpacey/pseuds/Terpacey
Summary: For all the things Alaya made him do, this absolutely took the cake. His freedom, in exchange for protecting a world. Sounds normal? Absolutely not. He's a 6 year old hero fanboy in a world that has lost its counter guardians and everyone has magic.... at least what remains of it.(I suck at summaries, send help)
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Hadou Nejire & Midoriya Izuku, Hadou Nejire & Toogata Mirio, Hadou Nejire/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Toogata Mirio, Midoriya Izuku & Tsukauchi Naomasa, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 134
Kudos: 344





	1. I was never wrong

**Author's Note:**

> If you expected grandeur, be prepared for disappointment. You're dealing with a first time writer. Have fun with the eye-cancer!

“ **Emiya….** ”

That one word. His name. It filled Archer with fear. It wasn’t because of what he did, but who said it.

In all his time as a counter guardian, never once did Alaya ever talk to him. It never needed to. Everytime he was sent, he instinctively knew what to do, not that there was all that much. Killing everything that moved in the vicinity wasn’t all that complicated.

As much as he’d ever tried to justify it, he’d always hated his existence. The only one left from that accursed fire, the only idiot who tried to go out of his way to help, the only one to never hold a grudge against those he betrayed him. He’d had a retirement plan anyway, which was the opposite of retirement. He still hated himself for accepting Alaya’s offer.

For all his determination and hope, he never once considered how his actions would affect him in the long run, saving people was all that mattered right?

In all his time chasing his goal, never once did he truly achieve it. He may have achieved his ideals, but they were ones of an optimistic fool.

His only solace was that he was never wrong. He’d never regret harbouring those ideals. They were what gave him meaning. But his actions cost him any chance of happiness.

He’d been branded a criminal.

He’d been betrayed.

He’d left Rin behind.

Archer resisted the urge to wince. He’d regretted that the most. He hadn’t realised it earlier, but his suffering hurt her too. He’d lost his chance at love, all for his goal. In his haste to escape his fate, he’d nearly hurt another Rin too. 

Many would see his life as one of a true hero, but what he saw was a pathetic existence. A fool, a killer, Alaya’s lapdog.

“ **Shirou…** ”

Alaya’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. He’d have to answer, it was his fate. He dreaded what it would ask of him.

“ **I have a mission for you….. This will be your last…** ”

To say that Shirou was shocked would be an understatement. He’d struggled for who knows how long to escape his role as a counter guardian, and here he was, being offered his freedom. But he stayed silent. He may have been a fool, but even a fool could learn from experience. Anything that sounded too good to be true, probably was.

**“My power dwindles…. You shall be sent back to your world…. I can no longer protect humanity…** ”

Any hope Shirou held out was forgotten in the face of fear. As much as he hated being a counter guardian, he was only used to prevent humanity’s extinction. To hear that the thing that stood in between would no longer do so…. He didn’t want to even think about it. Counter guardians weren’t ones to lose their influence so easily. 

Instantly, his head was filled with his mission, if it could even be called one. Quirks… what remained of magic, **All for One**.

“ **I give you what remains of my power. You shall begin anew there. Quirks are all that’s left of magic…. Stop him at all costs….. And protect them…..** ”

Before he could even think about it, he was pulled away from his hill of swords but Emiya Shirou was left behind. 

* * *

Midoriya Izuku was used to pain. Ever since he was declared quirkless last year, he’d been seen as a pitiful existence, a punching bag. But all that was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now, it was pure agony.

He’d had a bad day as is. He was picked on by Kacchan and his friends for being quirkless. His best friend hurt him again. He was all alone again in the park. To top it off he’d had the worst headache he’d ever felt, even more than when Kacchan used his quirk on the back of his head.

He hadn’t ever told his mom about any of this of course, he felt that she worried too much as is. He’d seen her stress eating. Which led to his current situation. He’d tried to go to bed an hour ago. He was thankful to have his own room. He wouldn’t want his mother losing sleep. 

He’d been silently groaning for a long time now.It felt like his head would explode. He couldn't understand what his head was being filled with. Counter guardian… fire …. Magus? He let out one final groan before clutching his head. 

Getting put in a new body was a harrowing his experience, or was he remembering his past life, he couldn’t tell.

He groaned again, not from the pain, but his habits. He was a fanboy. In a world where everyone had access to magic, however little it was. Or rather, this world preferred the term “Quirk”. And he was “quirkless”. Just great.

It took a while for the realisation to hit him. When it did, he had a multitude of emotions running through him. He was free. He was being given another chance. For the first time in a long time

Shir… no Izuku cried.

He was put in a world that would accept his ideals, rather, they’d already accepted them. It wouldn’t punish him for being what he wanted to be. It took a long time for him to stop, far longer than he’d ever admit. 

All Might.. For a man with such a ridiculous title… he’d done the impossible. Symbol of peace. Izuku felt it well deserved. For the first time in a long time, he’d felt a sense of hope.

Izuku let out a smile. He was still Archer, but he wouldn't become the same Archer again. He still felt like passing out . After feeling the familiar pull of his magecraft, he felt at peace.

Eye of the Mind roared. It seems his new body was smarter than what he was before. He didn’t know how he felt about that.

With that final thought, he passed out, sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long time.

* * *

  
  


When Izuku woke up again, he felt great. It was a Saturday. He could have the day to figure everything out.

Eye of the Mind was far stronger in this body. It worked while he was asleep. He didn’t expect that. It felt like it was far more than what it was before.

_“I give you what remains of my power...”_

That explained it. It seems that Alaya was dead serious. His thoughts were being meticulously arranged for him.

There was a lot to process. His new life, this world of heroes… his admiration of Kaccha… no, Bakugo. He frowned. 

Shir… no Izuku really hated bullies. It always reminded him of how Sakura suffered. He’d deal with that when it came to it.

He would have a lot to deal with later. Right now, he had to test something.

**“Trace...On”**

As soon as he uttered those words, he felt his power brimming. It was far stronger than he’d expected. He looked at his blades. 

Kanshou and Bakuya gleamed. He was most familiar with them. They’d always answer his call. It’s why he could tell that there was something different about them.

He didn’t have to keep pushing prana into them. Nor did they feel like a trace. They felt….real.

It confirmed it for him. The counter forces no longer had any influence, over him or his world.

As he started to get lost in his thoughts, he heard his door opening and a voice.

“Izuku dear, are you…”

As he felt the look of shock on his, or rather the swords in his hands, Izuku cursed Alaya. He could deal with fighting literal gods, Evil overlords or even upsetting the tsundere that is Rin.

But Alaya had done something far worse. Something he had no experience with and something he could never prepare for.

He had a mother.

* * *


	2. But was I ever Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving forward. A few giant leaps at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking this long. Not only did I have to write, but now I had to learn to draw too. So I did. i went from stickman to... something. Chapters will hopefully be more regular from now.
> 
> Kinda awkward to write this. Then again I’ve never written anything period. I might come back to this chapter when I know how to fix it.

_My personal take on what Archer Izuku would look like. Keep in mind that this is techically my first drawing. If and when you make a better, link it to me and I'll post it in the next chapter._

* * *

The whole mother situation threw Izuku for a loop. Fortunately, Eye of the Mind saved his ass again. Though he hadn’t liked mind controlling people, it wasn’t like he could do much more than suggest a reaction. But yesterday could have gone better.

_“Mom?…. I think I got a quirk”_

_Izuku prayed. Prayed to whatever gods were left that she’d believe him._

_“_ **_OH MY BABYYYYYY……_ ** _”_

Apparently he and his now mother were criers. It’d certainly explain his outburst earlier. Nope, Midoriya Izuku neé **Arche** r neé _Emiya Shirou_ wasn’t a crier. 

Registering his quirk wasn’t fun either. His mother wanted to go and murder the doctor who’d diagnosed him quirkless. He’d barely managed to get her to a new doctor. The last thing he’d needed was people finding out that his abilities weren’t a quirk.

Not to mention the ridiculous names offered to him. He was tempted to name it Unlimited Bladeworks, but decided against it. A magus didn’t survive by giving out their secrets.

So here he was with his newly registered **Weapon Creation** . He’d been catching up with everything he’d missed these few hundred years. It was still his world, or at least some variant of it. 

He didn’t like thinking about it too much. It left him tasting ash.

He sighed. He couldn’t change what happened. All he could do was move forward.

He had work to do.

* * *

Midoriya Inko was many things; a crier, a mother bear, but she wasn’t a fool. Her Izuku wasn’t the same child he was yesterday. 

She’d already been worried about him being bullied for being quirkless. Now her son was different. 

Call it her mother’s intuition but she knew there was something different about him. No child had such a deep look in their eyes. Those belonged to someone who’d seen the harsh reality of the world multiple times over. 

She sighed. It wasn’t even his eyes that troubled her, but rather how he’d looked at her. Her son was definitely a Midoriya. As much as he’d try to hide it, he wore his heart on his sleeve.

Confusion and pain were most prominent in him. And his quirk. Or quirks?

She’d easily recognised her son’s voice in her head. It was desperate, so she played along.

Secretly, she’d been relieved that her son was quirkless. She didn’t want him to be hurt.

Now, she’d felt like he stepped into something different entirely.

She got out of her funk. Her Izuku would tell her when the time was right. Till then, all she could do was support him.

That wasn’t to say that she wouldn’t do some work of her own. The Law degree she’d earned wasn’t for show.

* * *

Archer was panicking. No, nothing had gone wrong, yet. With his luck stat that was always a given. No, this was something worse.

Eye of the mind was getting judgy. It started going through his life top to bottom. Normally, he wouldn’t all that much, but this version of him was far smarter than, well, ever.

He didn’t appreciate having his every action scrutinized. Every second he was idle, it pulled up another memory.

Every decision he made was somehow terrible. Hell, it judged how he helped people too. He hadn’t needed to do half the things he’d done. He hadn’t even needed to use Alaya’s power to save those people. He could’ve just…

  
**NO!** He refused to let it go on. At that moment he swore he’d be different this time. But for now, he needed to stop the damn thing!

He looked over to his Hero Analysis notebooks. Fanboyism be damned! Anything to stop it.

He picked up those accursed books and began reading.

* * *

Bakugo Katsuki wasn’t having a good day. Apparently the damn **DEKU** had gotten a quirk.

He was supposed to be a pebble in his path. Now the bastard was acting up. 

He’d wanted to rush over and put down his delusional ass but his mom wouldn’t let him.

Damn hag. He’d see the nerd at school tomorrow. Then he’d **crush him.** ****

* * *

Archer sat alone in the playground and sighed. It had felt weird being there. He had the body of a child but he was probably thousands of years old mentally. At least counting the times he was summoned into the mortal realm. 

He had read through his set of Analysis books and started new ones. As far as he could tell, the previous consciousness of his body combined with his own worldview and became Eye of the Mind in place of the original ability.

The cheeky little thing just wanted to fanboy over heroes. It still did what he wanted, but anytime he thought badly of the fanboyism, it would start pulling up another memory. It seemed strangely apologetic over it, but Archer didn’t want to dwell on it. So he kept those thoughts at bay. 

Meanwhile they’d both agreed on something. They respected and probably admired ther man. But there was one thing he hadn’t considered.

_A society with a Symbol as its only pillar would fall with it._

Not that he could complain. He’d tried to do something similar last time. He only hoped that All Might wouldn’t meet a fate similar to his own.

Nor could he do anything about that as he was now. All he had to his name were those notebooks.

He felt like he was staring at Rin’s notes when he looked through them.

As a tactician himself, he was honestly impressed at the breakdown of the quirks, disturbed by the fact that it had the Pro Heroes’ real names, addresses, likes, dislikes and favorite foods; and the part with psychological profiles left him blank.

What 6 year old made psychological profiles? 

He was rudely interrupted from his thoughts by a certain angry pomeranian.

**“Oye DEKU!”** Bakugo growled.

“What is it, Bakugo”.Archer put as much indifference in his tone as possible. While he was pissed at this child earlier, he had no intention of killing him. He wanted to avoid him if he could.

He noticed the lack of the Eye’s presence. He didn’t like that.

“What happened to your **kacchan** bullshit ya damn nerd?” Hearing his name from the Deku’s mouth threw him for a loop. The Damn nerd was **looking down on him.**

**“YOU THINK YOU’RE HOT SHIT BECAUSE YOU GOT A QUIRK? I BET YOU’RE LYING ABOUT IT YOU QUIRKLESS DEKU!YOU THINK YOU’RE BETTER THAN ME?!!”**

As soon as he said that, the nerd made a sword appear out of thin air and held it nonchalantly.

“I don’t think I’m better than you because I got a quirk” Izuku said.

Katsuki was expecting that.” **Good.** Stay ou..”

Izuku gave out the cockiest grin he could from his time as Archer.” **I was already better than you.”**

Katsuki saw red.” **AAAAAAAAAARRGGHHH”** he screamed as he rushed the nerd, explosions in his hand.

Izuku took one look at the bootleg firecracker and made up his mind. Fuck holding back, this was for Sakura.

In one swift move, he moved Bakugo’s hand to his face, blinding him. He then got behind him and knocked him out.

Everything went silent as he took in his surroundings. He cursed. Everyone in the playground looked at him in shock, and a teacher angrily stomped over to him for hurting their golden child.

* * *

Bakugo Katsuki was supposed to be the one to put Aldera’s name down in history as the one that produced a powerful Pro Hero and no one would take it away. Especially a up until recently quirkless child. 

Years later, Aldera would meet its end, stemming from this one event.

* * *

Midoriya Inko didn’t know what to feel. She was enraged at the school for encouraging Katsuki’s behaviour, they went as far as trying to put it on Izuku’s file.

They made a fatal error, however. They only ever saw her as the mother of a quirkless child, not the accomplished lawyer that she was, and they paid dearly.

The whole deal was over in a matter of hours and the settlement was made out of court. It would do nicely for when they decided how to go forward.

She couldn’t have Katsuki legally reprimanded for his actions. Even if she made the school do something she knew that they’d wipe it off clean as soon as they could.

The video footage had surprised her. She’d often worked with heroes as it came with her job. What she saw could only be described as a seasoned pro handling a common thug.

Whatever Izuku wasn’t telling her was likely to do with his quirk. And that mind control. She didn’t doubt that he was her son. But her son wasn’t the average 6 year old. No 6 year old, exceptional or not, could do what he did.

In a matter of 3 days, her life was thrown upside down. At the end of it, she’d lost her friend and likely any childlike memories from her son.

She understood that his life wouldn’t be normal. She suspected that he already knew.

But she wasn’t worried. That one clip would be immortalized in her memory.

Whatever this world would throw at her Izuku, he wouldn’t take it lying down, he’d throw back.

* * *

Archer sighed. The chaos of the last few days had been…. Undesirable, to say the least.

As usual, he saw the harsh reality of the world. Half the things his mother did wouldn’t have been possible if he was still treated as quirkless; that was a shitstorm he didn’t know how to deal with. But he had more pressing concerns.

He’d experienced a mother. It was new, but, nice? And he’d seen her fury too. By the gods he’d fought, he never wanted to be on the receiving end of that.

But she likely knew that he wasn’t her Izuku from a few days ago. She hadn’t even batted an eye when he’d suggested homeschooling, merely nodded at him and got started on the paperwork. When he asked her about something, she didn’t treat him like a child. He was relieved however, he wouldn’t need a cover for training..

Not to say that she didn’t treat him as her son, but it was odd. When he’d wanted to find out about the job of a Pro Hero, she immediately dug out a book of quirk laws and plopped it in front of him. He still wasn’t used to his size, so the surprise of the size of the book was evident.

He felt annoyed reading them. His world basically considered self-defense a crime.

As he let Eye of the Mind go over the laws, it shifted his attention to something.

_“Vigilantes are people who voluntarily carry out duties usually done by Pro Heroes without paying attention to the law._

_Due to the Hero regulations and Quirk restriction laws, people are not allowed to perform heroic duties out on their own and vigilantism is therefore,illegal.”_

  
  


It all came down to quirk restrictions. Eye of the Mind got annoyed at him and kept replaying those words at him for the rest of the night. The damn thing didn’t let him off, till it finally hit him.

_“Quirk restriction Laws - Illegal quirk usage - Vigilantism”_

Izuku’s smirk surpassed any he had as Archer. **“Oh this is gonna be fun.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have a schedule. Novice writer remember? Anyway, if any of you would like to offer advice or talk about these fandoms, I always lurk on discord.
> 
> Terpacey#1640
> 
> My server: https://discord.gg/ZS89jVd
> 
> If you’re gonna put the time in to find out who I am more than that, just google my username, it’s faster.


	3. How to Annoy people: Archer Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Archer hated? His very presence messes up the environment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize to every writer I criticized for not being able to fill in the gaps between major events. This is hell.

Izuku missed the body he had as a servant.

He couldn’t build muscle till he entered his late teens either. 

The best he could do was practice his archery. But Hawkeye really defeated the purpose of it. 

Mentally, he was too old to play with kids. His mom grounded him when he made his first arrest a week ago. Not because he went into the red light district, but rather, for not telling her. His mother was weird.

So he did the only thing he could in his earlier years. He studied. More like the Eye did.

While it went full fanboy while learning what he couldn’t as a 20 year old, he sat with it, bored out of his mind. This became his reality for the next 6 years.

Hate was too weak a work for how he felt about it.

* * *

Hate was too weak a word to describe the color green for Tsukauchi Naomasa. It reminded him of the bane of his paperwork.

For all his grades at the police academy, no one taught him how to deal with a child who averaged more arrests than a Pro Hero.

_ “Midoriya Izuku” _ read the caller ID. He sighed. Even All Might’s injury hadn‘t caused him the same level of disturbance as that green haired menace.

* * *

Izuku had made haunting the red light district a passtime of his. At this point he was more feared than the local gangs.

Normally, He should’ve been given a warning about Vigilantism, but Izuku was anything but normal. 

His time as Archer gave him a particular joy from pissing people off.

Quirk use was required for someone to be considered a vigilante. He chuckled. The Officers tried many times to stop him, it was all in vain.

He couldn’t be accused of actively looking for trouble either. Red light district or not, every bit of evidence would show him as having acted in self-defense.

Having the ‘Devil’s Advocate’ for his mother helped out too.

* * *

As Tsukauchi entered the station, his desk filled with paperwork for ‘Citizen’s arrests’ gave him flashbacks to the incident a while ago.

_ “We have to stop the boy, for his sake” argued a local pro. They were struggling from the lack of arrests to justify their salaries. Of course, no one would actually admit it. _

_ “We should tail him for proof, and get a warning on his record” said one not so bright mind. _

In hindsight, tailing a boy, who was arguably more skilled than a Pro Hero, who also enjoyed pissing people off and watching them burn, was a terrible idea.

The paperwork from his arrests that day lasted for a month. Not to mention the PR disaster when the media caught wind of the boy.

**_“Pro Hero Negligence? 10 year old averages more arrests per year”_ **

This of course, led to many late nights. His wife made him sleep on the couch for weeks after and 5 Pro’s ended up getting transferred and 20 losing their jobs outright.

He was regularly marched down to the station when a couple of local limelight heroes brought him down. More often than not, it would be the heroes who left with a mark on their records.

His phone buzzed. ‘You might wanna get an extra 3 arrest forms’ read the message.

He cursed. It's been 6 years since the first arrest. He refused to deal with it.

If the child refused to stop. He was handling his own paperwork from now.

He grabbed the arrest forms and another set of documents.

‘PI License registration’ was written across the folder. Tsukaichi was normally a nice man, but just this once, he’d indulge himself in pettiness.

* * *

Izuku had gained a bit of a reputation over the years. He’d singlehandedly arrested more people than the average hero in their entire career, all before reaching the age of 12.

He’d been broken out of his thoughts on reaching the station with his new haul.

All the officers treated him with familiarity at this point. They’d given up trying to stop him after the incident.

It taught him a lesson which he would also ignore several times in the future, the Eye was always right. 

* * *

At age 12, Izuku became a PI. He hated it. Why, you ask? His E ranked luck was bored from having a backseat for the last 6 years. So it haunted him with a vengeance.

Any and everyone he’d  **blessed with paperwork** now exploited the fact that him doing it would be admissible in court.

Instead of getting grounded, his mother would make him work.

Tsukauchi tricked him into becoming his apprentice. Not only did he have to deal with every case Tsukauchi deemed fit for him , he had to deal with his own paperwork for his arrests.

At the very least, he could legally use his quirk. But when it came with more paperwork than a Hero license, he didn't find it worth the trouble.

For the first time in millenia, he couldn’t wait to go to school again.

* * *

At age 13, Izuku had the attention of Multiple Pro Heroes. Many tried scouting him ahead of time. He would politely decline. He was used to fighting solo.

Accompanying Tsukauchi, who worked with All Might on occasion, meant working with top pros in Mustafa regularly.

This ended with his first meeting of 3 people who’d be known in the future as the Big 3 of UA.

He hadn’t realised it at the time, but out of all his servant stats, his luck stat was finally kicking in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up and coming will be each character’s personal thoughts about Archer Izuku. Once Mirio, Tamaki and Nejire are done(with their respective pros), I’ll be getting to All Might. Then the UA entrance exam. This chapter is way shorter than my short chapters. I really couldn’t do much with it. Expect another in the next 48 hours. On a side note, the lisence he receives will let him in situations that wouldn't be allowed in the cannon. He isn't getting OFA for a while either.


	4. An Airhead and an Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More suffering for Archer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never, ever, ever, ever, ever will I mention a time period again. Everytime I do it, something loves to mess up my schedule for the next 2 weeks at least. I could compete with Archer’s luck stat for sure. Ignore the Deus Ex-Machina in the chapter, thanks. Feel free to skip this chapter. I’m putting it out since I’ve run out of ideas. I’m just getting All Might and Bakugo done and then I’m back to cannon.

Thank you, Hikaru Winter. (Might be too late to tell ya that I got it framed?)

* * *

Sir Nighteye wasn’t one to feel annoyed all that often. His Foresight made the emotion useless. But this time, it felt justified.

The intern, he’d been training for months now, was getting the snot beat out of him by a 14-year-old. Granted, he hadn’t been trained for a long time, yet the difference in their skill was staggering.

The quirk the boy held was suspicious. In no logical way should a mere weapon creation quirk beat Permeation, it was an absolute counter.

But Nighteye couldn’t deny the skill the boy had. Perhaps he should put his suspicions to rest. All for One had been dead for years now.

Just maybe, if he could take this boy under his wing as he had Mirio, they could succeed, where he and All Might had failed.

When Archer had to visit Sir Nighteye with Tsukauchi, he’d hoped to get an Autograph for the Eye’s collection at best, at worst a rejection. 

Not only did he have to fight the plain-faced Idiot, but he also didn’t get an autograph either. It wasn’t because of rejection either, but because he didn’t ask.

Nighteye was getting ready to retrain Mirio, while the boy was sweating bulletsArcher would feel bad for him, he saw what this training was by analyzing Nighteye’s seals, yet it had a different cause of concern for him.

**All for One.** Years of searching, with nothing more than an Urban Myth of the Boogeyman that takes quirks, and here was all that he’d needed, in a stamp.

But even that train of thought was left behind, as the man he’d been supposedly sent to kill, was already dead. For anyone else, this would’ve been a cause for celebration, yet for Archer, this was worse than being at square one.

He had more variables to deal with now. One for All mentioned in the passing of the weapon’s history. What confused Archer was that Alaya had mentioned nothing of the sort.

Even if the World Spirit lost influence, it wouldn’t send him on a dud mission.

Either All for One wasn’t dead, or he’d have something worse to deal with. In about 1 year and a half, Archer would regret having such a stupid thought.

It was obviously both.

* * *

Mirio absolutely loved having Midoriya as his future junior. Future since there was no way he wouldn’t get into UA.

The kid reminded him of Tamaki with his social tendencies.

‘This is gonna be fun.’ he thought, as Archer felt a chill crawl up his spine in the distance. 

* * *

The last few months had been a special kind of hell. Izuku needed to be close to Nighteye to get anything more on All for One and All Might. The only excuse he had was training with the blond buffoon.

Toogata Mirio, he later found out, wanted to be an All Might Esque Hero. He wanted to show that he could be a good hero despite his quirk.

Ignoring his disgusting levels of optimism(It reminded him too much of his past self), he could respect his drive. He felt bad for him at times though. Nighteye trained him to a disgusting level. Nor could he understand why a speed-based fighter needed that much strength training.

As Mirio was now, he looked to be a Lancer trying to be a Saber. He didn’t understand why Nighteye was trying to get him killed. The pull of being Tsukauchi’s apprentice was dwarfed by the former sidekick of All Might. Legally, he couldn’t touch the shitshow.

His bleeding heart meant that he’d look out for the boy, which meant tailing him on patrols and becoming his sparring partner. This gave him a lot of late nights, which meant his arrest count doubled. For anyone else, it’d mean happiness from a raise. For him, it was a crapload of paperwork.

It was why he was currently on a roof, aiming for a hostage situation a solid kilometer away.

He attributed this to his disgusting luck stat. He had a feeling that it was somehow worse than what he had as Emiya Shirou. 

Of course, such thoughts do not go unpunished. What he’d describe for the next year or so as the boiler room of hell, and a few years down the line as his salvation had just begun to take its place in his life.

“Hey hey hey, what are you doing here? Why do you have a bow? Who are you? Are you a hero? An intern?.....” The landing periwinkle girl blabbed as for some godforsaken reason, the Eye decided to answer for him.

“I’m rescuing 2 hostages. The bow is to shoot the villain holding them. I’m Midoriya Izuku. I’m a PI working with the Shiozaki PD” he said as she bobbed her head with each answer.

“I’m Nejire-chan! I’m interning with Ryukyu. Are you allowed to use your quirk? Where are the hostages? How did they become hostages? Do you know a Toogata Mirio? What…” was all she could say as she heard a **BOOM** .

As she regained her stability he answered “I have a license. The hostages are in front of Taryuu bank. They were the Pro heroes who tried to stop the villains. I swear the standard for Pros goes down every year. I train with him every other day.”

As Archer wondered when his damned servant ability gained sentience, she went on asking “Isn’t the bank a kilometer away? You’re nice. No one can keep up with my questions. Very few even try answering. How’d you meet Toogata? He’s my classmate? What’s your qui..”

Before she could finish she heard a  **WOOSH.**

“Nejire-chan! You shouldn’t run off like that. What if you’d encountered a Villain? Who’s this wi...” she said as she got cut off.

“Midoriya Izuku,” he said, fresh out of patience.

* * *

At once, Ryukyu went stiff. There wasn’t a single Pro who hadn’t heard of the PI.  Many underestimated him or tried to arrest him.

Most were met with docked pay, suspensions, or transfers. If you really messed up, you were met with a loss of your license, with a dash of public humiliation. 

Not even the HSPC could touch him, or they’d be met with the fury of the entire police force. How he’d managed it was beyond her. He was a middle schooler for crying out loud.

Some felt that he was born specifically to make people suffer(Only later, would some realize that they were right)

And here her intern was, badgering him with questions.

Praying that the repercussions wouldn’t be too bad, she asked in a shaky voice “I-I hope my intern wasn’t...”

“She’s fine. She didn’t interfere, which is far better than I can say for most. Could I bother you for a lift to Taryuu Bank?” he asked to be met with a shocked reply.

“YES! Of course! Right away!” she said too quickly while Nejire just stared, wondering why Ryukyu was so afraid.

As Archer got on he turned to Nejire and said “ Yes the bank is a kilometer away. My effective range is 4 kilometers. You’re nice too. That’s unfortunate. They’re nice people. Keep them around. I met him while working with Sir Nighteye. My quirk is registered as weapon creation.”

As the two went about their conversation, Ryukyu just flew with him on her back, to occasionally look at Nejire in awe.

She conquered the unconquerable. The bane of a Limelight Hero’s existence. Nejire was a Goddess and no one could tell her otherwise.

As she mentally added Nejire to her will, the bank came into sight. In front of it, a villain who took an arrow to the knee and 2 disheveled looking Pro-Heroes.

As he handcuffed the Villain, the 2 heroes tried to pick a fight with him.

“That’s enough now!” Tsukauchi said, shutting them up.”Thank you for your work Midoriya, now go home”

As he was leaving he asked Nejire “I never got to know your quirk Nejire-chan.”

“Ah! It’s Wave Motion! I can convert my vitality into Waves!” she said while bobbing her head.

Archer raised a brow “You’ve been flying the entire time.” “Yes” came the curt reply.

He turned to Ryukyu and said, “You’ve trained her well, Ryukyu-san.”

“Th-Thank You,” she said. Ecstatic, she was. She was arguably the first person to survive an encounter with him.

If Nejire got a few extra treats, and a raise when she came for her work-study, no one had to know. Even if they did, they’d never find out about the soon-to-be Nejire-chan Shrine.

* * *

As Archer walked back home, he pondered over what happened and thought about the Eye taking over for him in that conversation.

‘It’s sentient now.’ he thought.

_‘Not it and yes, I’m sentient now’_ it responded. Before he could ask anything else, it went on _"Ah so much to say, I'm the sentient version of this body's previous personality, you can't just be an ass to everyone, regarding your previous life and the Grail Wars....."_

As his denial increased with every step, the world plotted his suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The problem with my writing of relationships is that, I have exactly 0 exp in the activity(What is love?). Send help? Also, updates will be extremely slow as life has decided to kick me in the ass.


	5. Why the luck stat is ranked E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does he have minor good luck or colossal bad luck?
> 
> Neither, for it's both!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the wait has become me obsessing over an okay drawing and then obsessing over the Izuku x Nejire ship. Send help.

Normally, birthdays were a fun occasion. To Archer, it was a reminder of his uselessness. Almost 8 years and the closest he’d come to his mission was a stamp, a vague mention of an Antithesis, and a sentient annoyance.

‘Rude,’ said the nameless existence. He found it ironic, a nameless consciousness for a nameless Hero. Not for lack of effort either. It managed to hate every name he came up with.

Honestly, what was wrong with calling him “Izuku?”

‘Because you’re Izuku you idiot’ it retaliated. Of all things, he didn’t want to start an argument with himself, again.

Thinking back on his time, he still didn’t feel free, not one bit. He didn’t want to risk not completing Alaya’s mission, lost influence, or not. 

Even though he had access to multiple case files through his work and the constant (illegal-)interrogations he’d conducted, the Merchant of quirks was seen as an urban myth.

He’d hate to admit it, but as the Eye constantly reminded him, he was tired.

In his defense, anybody in his situation would be. Day in and day out, he was running himself ragged, searching for what was essentially a myth. The people from whom he needed information weren’t helping either.

Sir Nighteye had made it his mission to train him as his replacement. Being used as a training dummy for Nighteye’s misguided wish to create the next All Might was taking its toll on him.

And Toogata had made it his mission to flash him every 30 seconds. And he wished that he was exaggerating. 

All the training he was doing with him was for naught as well. No matter what he did to help Mirio, Nighteye would destroy all the progress he’d made in teaching him.

All he wanted was a day to wallow in his self-pity.

What he couldn’t understand right now, was why he, Nejire, and their friend Tamaki were in his house so early in the goddamned morning.

“SURPRISE!” they screamed as Archer realized what was in store for them.

He sighed. Possibly millennia of being a Guardian had messed up all his social skills. So he had to answer the burning question now.

How was he supposed to do this friend thing again?

* * *

“Hey hey hey, Izuku. What’s the patrol schedule today? Are you investigating something? Are you-” continued Nejire as she started landing next to him, to claim her place on his back.

All the women Archer had met in his life were quirky. Sakura was extremely passive,)Rin was a straight tsundere, Saber was the stubbornest of creatures, and Taiga was extremely affectionate.

Now he had a new one to add to the collection. Nejire seemed to be a closet tsundere( prior experience meant that he didn’t mention it directly) who was extremely touchy. Now Taiga was touchy too, but Nejire’s brand of physical affection made him feel like something.

_‘A Koala?’_ provided the Eye helpfully. It was appropriate too. Nejire has all but claimed his back as her own. While he was used to it by now, he had no idea how to mention that she was pressing her boobs into him.

Not that he thought anything of it. He had more pressing matters to attend to. Namely the second robbery of the same bank in a week. It felt like a cliche plot point now. Nevertheless, he aimed as Nejire struck up another conversation.

“Hey hey, I wanted to ask before, but why don’t you want to be a hero? A-” for once, he cut her to shoot and said, “I was going to apply to UA actually, I needed to be 14 to put in my application.”

In reality, he was using an advanced technique called **‘lying’.** He was just sick of the paperwork and didn’t want to deal with any more attempts from his mother to get him to socialize. 

A Hero school would let him kill 2 birds with one stone while letting him work normally. The Eye helped him graduate college a few years ago, so this would be a breeze.

“Oh, that’s so cool! I go there too! Tamaki and Mirio too! I could visit you after class every day, and peek at your classmates’ quirks too! What kina classmates do you think you’ll have? I could finally get you to meet Yuyu! We could train together every day...” continued Nejire.

Izuku hadn’t considered that, and he’d already put in his application. ‘Well, shit’ he thought, as he kissed his semi-vacation goodbye.

* * *

It was official, he hated what All Might was. A sacrificial lamb aided by the previous sacrifices. That was the so-called One for All. And he was furious. 

He was having a normal day for once, getting some shopping done for the gluttons that had made their base in his house. His mother seemed to be ecstatic to see him have friends.

As he reminisced about his old life under a bridge, his nose was assaulted. As he looked behind him, he saw what he could only describe as living sewage form itself.

**“Ahhhh… finally! A meat-sui-”** **_BOOM!!!_ **

The villains seemed to lose their edge every year, not that he was complaining. But did they really expect him to stay still while they monologued? Not even Caster would do that, and she was the closest thing he fought that dabbled in true magic.

As he mentally cursed the paperwork, the sewer grill opened.

**“I AM…..HERE?”** said the man. _‘ALL MIGHT!!!’ screamed the Eye._ He would’ve said something too, but his subconscious use of Structural analysis left him sick to his stomach.

He’d finally found a lead to All for One, but he’d wished that he hadn’t, and for once, the Eye was speechless.

He obsessed over what One for All was, but he didn’t expect this.

8 souls, in one body. He knew that something made to stop an Evil like All for One would be tainted in its own way, so he didn’t expect too much good from it. But here he was, absolutely seething.

He’d recognized the man too. Yagi Toshinori, who’d constantly have lunch with Tsukauchi. All Might, the Symbol of Peace, the greatest Hero in the modern world.

Yagi Toshinori, the hero raised as a sacrificial lamb. All Might, the man missing a lung and a stomach, his body barely holding up.

**“YOUNG MAN……”** All Might said, interrupting him from his thoughts. He steeled himself.

“Take a breather, Yagi-san,” he said to a shocked All Might. He started collecting the slime while All Might started coughing blood and deflating.

As he filled the slime up into the bottles All Might gave him, Archer couldn’t help but draw up parallels between his life and All Might’s.

Both succeeded in their goals, but at what cost? He wouldn’t be surprised if All Might had been recorded into the Throne of Heroes, but he certainly wasn’t happy with how.

‘You’re going to help him, aren’t you?’ the Eye said. He let out a silent chuckle. He most certainly would. He’d have to figure out how, but come hell or high water, he wouldn’t let another suffer as he did.

“Here you are, All Might,” he said as he handed him the bottles. All Might, still in shock, asked “How did you know?” Archer gave him a sad smile in response.

“We can turn in a joint report later,” he said, silently promising him an explanation. All Might did nothing but nod, as he morphed into his buffed form and leaped away. 

As he started the trek to his house, the Eye said _“You do realize that you have to do the paperwork with him now, right?”_

He cursed his luck stat. “Son of a bit-” was as far as he could get before he heard a **“BOOM!”** from afar. Still cursing, he ran to the site.

* * *

Bakugo Katsuki was having a bad day in general. He woke up cranky, got to school late, and here he was, being choked to death by a villain. His struggles were in vain, and the Heroes were useless **fucking D-Listers,** waiting for someone to do their job for them.

Well, it was about to get a lot worse, as he recognized the person running towards him. **‘DEKU’** he thought. He hadn’t seen much of the shitty nerd since that fateful day, the weakling ran away, he thought.

He’d dreamed of his revenge against the nerd for so long, the one who looked down on him, the one who lied about his quirk, the one who insulted him, and now the only one who’d try to save him.

As he was about to pass out from the loss of air, he saw a sword appearing in his hand, and the next thing he knew, he was free. He managed to stay awake long enough to see All Might appear, then he passed out. When he woke up again, the nerd was long gone.

* * *

**‘That’s the one!’** thought All Might. The one with a true heroic spirit, and hopefully, the first one to take up the legacy without **him** hovering around.

Toshinori had always felt something off about Young Midoriya. He was surprised to see Tsukauchi take up an apprentice in the first place, one with such a powerful quirk at that.

On seeing the boy’s quirk, he feared that he hadn’t killed **All for One.** That his efforts were useless. But seeing the boy’s actions now, rushing in to save the other boy, he was sure that he was in no way close to that Evil. 

But he had to be sure, so he followed him, waiting for a secluded moment to pop the question before he was surprised yet again.

“You can come out now, All Might” he heard. “How did you kn-” was all he could get in before the answer came. “I’m the apprentice of an Ace detective, one who you have lunch with on the regular.”

Perhaps he wasn’t as that adept at keeping his civilian identity a secret as he thought. It didn’t matter if Young Midoriya found out. It simply showed his skill. With spades of spirit and skill, he’d found someone perfect to take his place. 

But his instincts told him to put him through one final test, so as he went into his buff form, he asked him **“Young Midoriya, I wish to tell you something important, but before that, I must ask, why do you do this? Why do you risk your life every day?”**

He didn’t expect a sad smile of pain, with eyes that spoke of experience. “I wanted to fight for others, to become an Ally of Justice, to save everyone-” his confidence in his decision increased, he waited for Midoriya to continue.

“-But I was wrong.” said the boy as Toshinori did a spit take. **_‘What?’_ ** he thought. **“What?”** he said. Midoriya stared into his soul. “You can’t save everyone. To try to do so is hypocritical” he said as he started walking.

“I have some people to get back to All Might, I’ll see you for that report” and started to leave, leaving All Might to stand there, stunned out of his wits.

**_‘What happened to him?’_ ** thought Toshinori as he sighed. Perhaps he should call Nighteye again, he thought as he left with disappointment.

* * *

‘Are you sure that he’ll be fine?’ asked the Eye. “No he won’t, but he needed to hear that,” he responded, as he walked back home.

He’d regret his decision the next day, when All Might didn’t show up like a rejected school girl, doubling his paperwork for the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll admit, even for not having a schedule, I’m late as shit.
> 
> Join my discord to scream at me when I’m late again. I’m there every day! Plus I need people to discuss fate lore with.
> 
> https://discord.gg/ZS89jVd


	6. A Servant at UA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Might is a heartbroken middle schooler

“I refuse!” said Toogata with a smile. 

“What!” shouted a bewildered Nighteye.

“What?” shouted a coughing All Might.

Yagi Toshinori felt like he was in Middle School again. The feelings of rejection he felt were on par with it. First, he had his ideals rejected by Young Midoriya, then Young Toogata rejected One for All, citing his want to become a hero despite his weak quirk, ironically suggesting Young Midoriya for the job.

Too bad their goals don’t line up. Perhaps he’d take up Nezu’s offer, and find a successor at UA instead. Secretly, he prayed that he wouldn’t get rejected again.

* * *

Archer expected UA to be something akin to the Magus Clocktower, it was what he was used to. Instead, he found a huge waste of land and time.

The place was unnecessarily big for a school that took on 40 new Hero students a year. But what he found most disappointing was the exam.

He had to sign an NDA for this. Fighting stupid robots. An exam to show off quirks. What was the point of an NDA if they were gonna give out pamphlets?

As he walked into the huge hall for the briefing, he just felt annoyed. While it would sound hypocritical from someone who started fighting to the death at 17, he was firmly against the concept of child soldiers.

And here he was, among many applicants excited to be one. He felt sick. Worst of all, they had an announcer. 

**“HEEEY THERE LISTENERS!”** was all he heard before he tuned Present Mic out. He’d already aced the written portion with the help of the Eye. Now, all he had to do was discuss strategy with it before he was rudely interrupted.

“....and you there with the curly hair! Your muttering is disturbing all of us! And take your feet off the desk! Do you have no pride in being allowed to stand in this great institution! Or are you….”

* * *

Present Mic was always good at putting up an act. As a hero, it was a skill you learned quickly. But even he was finding it hard to hide his worry.

He recognized the boy sitting there. He’d be mad not to. You wouldn’t be a limelight hero without hearing the name of Midoriya Izuku, the Hero’s Bane. Everyone at UA did a spit take when they saw his application. Shota just laughed maniacally, with the most sadistic grin he’d ever produced.

And now, Ingenium junior was antagonizing the boy famous for ending Hero careers. Before he could control the situation, Midoriya started laughing. 

The examiner went red-faced and was about to rant, before Midoriya spoke up, with malice in every word.

**_“You said pride, didn’t you. I don’t know why you’re trying to be a hero, but you should probably give up if pride is your driving factor. You’re here to learn to save people, nothing else. You can feed your leftover pride to the dogs.”_ ** he said to a shell shocked hall.

Well, now how was he supposed to get this under control?

* * *

In the Observation room, one could clearly hear an Aizawa Shota laughing maniacally with Nezu, some took up praying, others started writing their wills. A world where Eraser and Nezu laughing together was not a place they wanted to be in.

“He’s in my class,” said Eraser. Wisely, it went unchallenged.

* * *

Bakugo  **hated** this. He was supposed to be the greatest. He hated to admit it, but the fucking  **Deku** was terrifying him. He’d kill the  **Deku** , put him under his foot, no matter what.

* * *

The Bus ride to the exam center was filled with so much tension that Izuku was sure that Excalibur would find a hard time cutting it. Many hated him, the rest were terrified, a purple-haired kid looked at him with malice.

As soon as he got out of the bus, he just stared at the unnecessarily large gate to the false city.

_ ‘Just get this over with,’  _ said the Eye. He couldn’t agree more. The purple kid was still staring at him, and he could feel the jealousy in his gaze. As he walked over to him to get it over with, he felt a hand approaching him.

_ ‘Set an example’  _ said the normally peace-loving Eye. He was happy to do so. He raced a blade pointed towards the incoming hand. It froze in shock.

“I wouldn’t try anything if I were you,” he said as he noticed the gate opening. Reinforcing his limbs and tracing two nameless blades, he ran in.

* * *

The observation room varied between silence, maniacal laughter, and tears from Power Loader.

Midoriya ran in, slicing everything in his way, went to the top of a building, and started shooting homing swords with a bow. He hated that sentence. The buffer of 2000 robots wouldn't last the first term, forget the year.

All Might silently watched his old record smashed into tiny pieces. Not to mention the Hero Points Young Midoriya was stacking up.

Aizawa looked unnaturally happy. “Can I do it this time?” he giddily asked Nezu. All Might just looked in shock at the Behemoth of a Zero pointer.

* * *

_ ‘WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE, THOSE ARE UNTRAINED KIDS!’  _ said the Eye. For once, he couldn’t agree more. He knew that danger was a part of a Hero’s life. If a Magus walked with death, then a Hero would be doing the Waltz with it.

But there were far better ways to introduce the kids to it instead of a  **F@# &*N^ 60FT ROBOT!**

Screw their test. He was ending it now! He traced a lower rank broken phantasm and notched it in his bow.

* * *

“ **I am the bone of my sword.”**

The power in those words resonated among everyone. The examinees were in awe. The staff was in shock. And All Might was left confused. Those words empowered **One for All.** He could feel it swelling and roaring. What did it mean?

* * *

**All for One** had his claws in many places. This of course included UA. But no matter what the spy did, they’d most definitely be killed for even reporting this.

This was the worst-case scenario. He knew what those words meant. Silently, he prayed for mercy from his fate.

Power Loader was going through the 5 stages of grief. Any mechanic would after seeing their creation get vaporized. He wanted to resign so badly now.

Aizawa laughed maniacally. Present Mic and Midnight shared a glance. Nezu and All Might shared a glance. Just what kind of class were they in for? 

* * *

**“CHEERS!”** came resounding cheer in the police station. The ones who used to do his paperwork started crying tears of joy. The superiors started crying since they’d lose out on the numbers(read bonuses) they’d maintained for the past few years.

But at the very least, they could all enjoy the current and future misery of the annoying Heroes that frequented their station.

Midoriya and his mother had come into the station early, carrying a holodisk. They all knew what it was. They expected Midoriya to make UA miserable, but this was far better than they could hope for.

**“I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!”** proclaimed Holo-Might. It sent the station into hysterics. Tsukauchi hid his face behind his paperwork.

_ ‘Keep it short, you still have 200 left’  _ came a whisper from the recording. All Might continued.

**“You earnt 300 points Young Midoriya, beating out my record and earning first place!”**

Silence filled the station, followed by hysterical laughter when they were interrupted.

**“If that was all to it,”** said All Might. The station watched in anticipation.

**“You see, I’m a bit of an entertainer. Take a look at this!”** he said as recordings of him helping the other examinees, as well as him vaporizing the Zero Pointer.

The station gave him deadpan stares. They were too desensitized to be surprised anymore. Midoriya just laughed awkwardly. His mother smacked him over the head.

**“Meddling when you’re not supposed to, IS THE ESSENCE OF BEING A HERO! For helping your fellow examinees, as well as saving them from the peril of the Zero Pointer, YOU HAVE BEEN AWARDED 218 RESCUE POINTS! WITH A TOTAL OF 518 POINTS…**

**WELCOME TO YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!”**

The silence was followed by even more laughter. Midoriya sighed. It seemed a bit unfair to compare a heroic spirit with the average human being, but there wasn’t much he could do about it.

The station scrambled to organize a party. Work was not a priority today.

**“WE LOOK FORWARD TO WORKING WITH YOU, MIDORIYA!”** came the cheer from the rather sadistic police.

Izuku was about to go back to his paperwork, but the Eye stopped him. ‘ _Be nice_.” it said with authority. He sighed. A break once in a while wasn’t bad.

* * *

Nighteye couldn’t understand why Mirio rejected  **One for All.** And to suggest the boy he trained with instead, he was disgruntled.

He was given the recording for the exam, and while he respected Midoriya, he couldn’t smile like the Symbol of peace. He was worried about the future.


	7. The First Steps of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing… “The Flying Koala Cannon”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My anxiety went from “Oh shit, people are gonna hate this story” to “Oh shit, I haven’t updated!” What is my life?

**_“Hey, wait up!”_ ** _ came a voice, followed by a violent tackle and a  _ **_plop._ ** _ Here Izuku was, in front of his freshly minted classmates and teacher for the first time in years, perhaps millennia, as an imitation Koala. _

One might wonder, how Izuku landed up in this situation, instead of the why. His luck is too bad for a “why” anymore.

In a normal situation, one would only go through mild embarrassment. But for a reincarnative Archer, he had his Mind’s Eye to give him a wonderful flashback for the highest level of embarrassment humanly possible.

**_It all started this morning…_ **

* * *

Izuku awoke in his room dreading the day to come. He had school. He went through years of torment and mindless working to be known as  **“The Hero’s Bane”** , all to go to a Hero school. He’d laugh at the irony, but all he could think about was 3 more years of paperwork.

Granted, he could’ve taken the exam with the recommendation of a Hero, but he’d pissed off too many of them to do that.

_ “See this is what you get for not listening to me. I have to take control half the time to avoid more damage. Do you regret it? No. Why do I bother?”  _ provided the Eye helpfully.

Ignoring that, and his room filled with a disgusting amount of Hero merch that his Eye shocked him for whenever he thought about selling it to become a Millionaire, he went downstairs to make breakfast.

He had all of 20 minutes to himself before he’d had his door opened.

2 people sat down at the dining table, while 1 hovered behind him. He sighed. They could compete with Taiga. As Nejire took her place on his back, he continued without breaking strike, as the Midoriya Matriarch entered the room with a knowing smirk.

**“Morning Mama Midoriya!”** said the three in a chorus, followed by a meek ‘Morning’ from Izuku.

Of course, no mother would willingly let go of the chance to tease their offspring. “Morning everyone. I see you’ve become a Koala again,” she said with a smile as she sat down with Tamaki and Mirio.

The 3 had come over to make sure that Izuku wouldn’t skip his first day of Orientation, and for his attention, both of which were lies. They came for the free Michelin Star Breakfast. And one to further her relationship with one of the most oblivious ex-harem protagonists in existence.

As Izuku served everything up, Nejire got off and sat down. As they began digging into the food, silence befell the table as Izuku started to get lost in his thoughts.

This had been happening a lot recently. All he could do was think about how he was walking into hell. Even worse was the fact that this society trained child soldiers to do the same.

His Exam results had been worrying him. He’d been holding back for years, with the only Noble Phantasm he'd used being Caladbold for the 0 pointer and Kanshou and Bakuya when training.

His issue lied in him needing to use a Noble Phantasm. He’d been on the field for years, yet the one thing that forced his hand was an entrance exam, for 15-year-olds. Fortunately, he was broken out of his musings by Nejire.

“Hey hey Izuku, are you okay?” she asked him with concern. He just looked at her and gave her a sad smile. “I’m fine Nejire.”

Somehow, she didn’t believe him.

* * *

Their walk to school was a somber one, usually, Izuku would walk with them while heading to the police station, their walks would be peaceful with a little banter.

Today’s on the other hand, was filled with a somber mist from one source. Izuku’s walk was filled with memories he hadn’t dared to confront ever since his reincarnation.

With every step he took, he relived every hell he’d walked into, then every one that he’d created. His mind made every comparison it saw fit. The somber atmosphere grew, with none being able to stop it until Izuku reached that  **damned field.**

All this time and it hadn’t changed. Still the same smoky dusk, with all the grime on those blades. Yet with the occasional flash of light for every voice he heard. Yet those flashes laid ignored in the face of his choice to be made.

A lifetime and more of struggle and confusion, only to be met by another crossroad. Would he walk down his previous path that he took for everyone but himself, or would he take the path for his own desires? 

Both fought with each other, neither relenting. He’d never managed to let go of his desire to save people, even as Archer, so much so that he’d tried to prevent his past self from walking down the same path.

But his own time as Archer was filled with the regret of not living his life. He was human too, and like everyone else, he’d craved love and happiness, yet his goal would interfere with it.

He wanted to be selfish, he wanted both. He was in a world that would allow both, yet he didn’t know what to do. Between the crossroads, there was a patch of darkness.

The path he wished to take simply didn’t exist. What had he even strived for? As the darkness started to swallow him, there was a blinding flash of light.

“Izuku,” said Nejire, looking at him with concern. “We’re here,” she said as the gate of UA came into view. He wondered if she should even bother. This was another mistake in his long list.

“Take the first step, Izuku,” said Nejire, with a somber but determined smile. As the fog in his mind cleared, he heard yet another voice.

_ “No matter what happens, I’ll keep striving to be a Hero of Justice.” _

He smirked, “Heh. Damn you, Emiya Shirou.” The answer was simple. He’d take the first step and carve his own path. He was once told that his dream of being a Hero of Justice was impossible. As broken as that dream was, and how much he’d failed, that was the one thing he’d achieved.

If the world denied him both, he’d do it anyway. His determination had been broken, his spirit crushed, yet his heart still yearned for his goal and his desires.

He’d pick up the pieces, and if he failed, he could take his own advice and have some help, he thought as he looked back at Nejire’s confused face.

As Mirio and Tamaki looked at him with the same confusion, Nejire popped the question in their minds.

“Who’s Emiya Shirou? Is it someone you know? What did he do to…”

He merely laughed as he looked at them.

“No one of importance,” he said with a hopeful smile on his face.

With his mind made up, he took his first step into UA.

* * *

“And there’s the cafeteria! Down there’s your classroom. Mine and Tamaki’s is 2 floors up on the other side of the hall. I’ll show you the rest of the school tomorrow at lunch! We’ll see you after the orientation! Where should we go today after patrol?...” continued the ramblings of Nejire as they walked through the halls.

He took the sights in. It’d been a long time since he’d entered such a hall as a student. As he wondered how he’d ever kept his sanity in such a place, Nejire’s rambling brought his attention to a suspicious yellow sleeping bag.

“...and that hobo-looking thing is Aizawa-sensei!” 

_ ‘That’s Eraserhead’ provided the Eye helpfully.  _

“Midoriya.” said the hobo-sensei, not leaving the comfort of his bag. “Aizawa-san” he replied curtly.

Nejire looked on and asked “Do you two know each other already” Hey, how’d you meet?”

“I’ll tell you after this, Nejire,” he said as Eraserhead started. “Your application caused quite the commotion among the staff. What changed your mind?”

That was going to be interesting to explain to the 3, he lamented. He sighed. “What brought this on?” he asked Eraser.

“Humor me.” said the hobo. 

‘Redemption, he thought. “Paperwork,” he said.

“I believe you,” said Eraser with a raised eyebrow. “Get to class. The bell is about to ring.”

* * *

For the first time in his life, Iida Tenya was unhappy to be at school. Don’t get him wrong, he was proud to be at UA. But two things were souring his mood. One was the blond delinquent disrespecting the desk and the upperclassmen and the teachers and the hero alumni and the….

But the second thing wasn't something he could tell off. It all started at the accursed entrance exam.

_ “You said pride, didn’t you. I don’t know why you’re trying to be a hero, but you should probably give up if pride is your driving factor. You’re here to learn to save people, nothing else. You can feed your leftover pride to the dogs.”  _

He sincerely believed that someone who had no pride in their work, shouldn’t be doing it in the first place. Having pride in your work is a value he was raised by.

How could someone like him even think about becoming a Hero? He wanted to refute him but couldn’t do so due to the exam. He thankfully wouldn’t have to deal with the boy during the exam.

He was wrong. This time, he wouldn’t budge. He went to reprimand the arrogant boy, but when he went to catch his shoulder, his fear stopped him.

In front of his hand was a beautiful sword, one of the finest pieces of craftsmanship he’d ever seen, yet it had an air of malice. Malice directed at him. Before he could do anything further, the exam had started.

He expected to see the sword wielder to be put in his place. What he got to see, however, was pure destruction brought out by him. Nearly every robot had a sword sticking out of it.

Normally, that’d be the end of it for Tenya. He would’ve written the person off as a delinquent and be done with it. But that’s where his issue lied, he couldn’t.

It was during the rampage of the Zero pointer. Not that it could even be called a rampage. It had been vaporized.

Like everyone else, he ran away from the gimmick obstacle. All except for him, Midoriya Izuku, as he’d found out with his results. The one who shattered All Might’s record by so many points that it took the Hero community by storm. The Hero’s Bane.

He’d never seen his brother so genuinely angry at him before.

**_“You pissed off the Hero’s Bane of all people? Are you mad Tenya?!!”_ **

That was a long lecture, even for him.

Many would see his display against the Zero-pointer as a show of power. Normally, he’d agree. But they were all wrong.

He’d been at the back of the group, using his speed to get a few straggling robots, when he saw what the others hadn’t. There was a girl stuck under rubble, just a few meters shy of the robot.

He’d only found out about Rescue points after Tensei’s lecture. The points, not even the Hero’s Bane knew about, who’d ironically been the most heroic.

He simultaneously wanted to apologize and not to. But to be a better hero meant that he would apologize. He started approaching Midoriya, only to be dismissed before he got his chance.

“I’d suggest you take your seats. Our homeroom teacher is right outside and ready to expel us, not that it’d be a huge loss with all of you.”

Indeed, this boy didn’t deserve an apology.

* * *

Aizawa was happy to teach a class for the first time in a long time. He’d taken this job to make sure that kids didn’t get themselves killed.

He’d initially been disappointed that a mere child had been fighting villains, but that had all changed after working with the boy.

By god, if all his students were like him, he’d love teaching. Unfortunately, any good parts about his popularity were restricted to the underground side of heroics.

Not that it was a bad thing. Shouta in particular loved to see some of his idiotic colleagues suffer. 

But having him in the class was even better. He’d particularly asked for Midoriya in his class, not that Vlad would dare object.

To him, it wasn’t just one less student to teach, it was a sure way to cull all stupidity. No matter how much you’d try to deny it, despite his age, Midoriya could be compared to All Might or better. In this regard, the boy was arrogant. 

Yet, this arrogance never showed itself during his work. One could argue that his pride was a mere front.

But above all, just having Midoriya in his class raised the skill ceiling. As much as the people and the HPSC refused to see it, All Might wasn’t getting any younger or stronger. They’d been made particularly aware of this in the staff meeting a few months ago.

Those in the know were pinning their hopes on the next generation.

And as much as Yagi had been the one to lead their generation, Midoriya had the highest chance to lead his. You would be a fool not to see it.

Midoriya’s displeasure at the current state of the society was well known. Why he’d decided to become a hero all of a sudden was relatively unknown. The go-to answer was “Paperwork.”

Either Midoriya was delusional or he hadn’t seen the damage report forms before.

Either way, the likeliest path Midoriya would take was clear. He’d seen the disappointing parts of this society clearly, and he’d get rid of those parts and drag everyone with him, kicking and screaming if he had to.

He’d hoped for a change like this for a long time. If he could manage to support the next generation of change, perhaps his guilt with Oboro would recede.

All that was left was for Midoriya to act and god he wasn’t disappointed. He slithered into an angry class with his glee well hidden. Once all the stares were on him, he stepped out of his sleeping bag.

“Glad to see that at least one of you is logical. I’m Shota Aizawa, your homeroom teacher. Put these sports uniforms on and meet me outside.”

The shocked looks of the others when Midoriya grabbed the uniform and jumped out of the window was the icing on the cake.

* * *

“Jumping out of the window was a bit excessive, don’t you think?” said Eraserhead as he looked at Midoriya.

“Not at all.”  _ ‘Yes it was. _ ’ said the Eye. Well, they all had to learn somehow. He sighed. “At least not completely.” he continued. “What’s got you worried, Aizawa-san?”

Eraserhead just stared at him. “That’s sensei now” he deadpanned. “I’m worried about your effect on this class,” he said. Midoriya snorted, “Then why even let me in?” he asked.

Eraser clutched his goggles. “I’m taking a bet on the next generation.” To an outsider, those words had no meaning. To those 2, the message was clear.

Midoriya burst out laughing. Here he was, a broken heap that couldn’t fix itself, and here he was expected to fix an entire society and some dumbass kids.

Eraserhead never took his eyes off of him. “Whatever. I just thought to let you know. Our trust isn’t earned easily. As Heroes in and out of the spotlight and even as Teachers, there’s only so much we can do. Everyone sees new hope in you. We’re counting on you.”

Izuku’s laughter died down and was replaces by a smirk. “Understood,” was all that came out of his mouth.

Despite it only being a single word, it spoke volumes.

* * *

As everyone filed into the ground, they gave Midoriya dirty glares. 

_ ‘Be nicer to them, or I’ll stick you with an entire week of being flashed by Mirio.’  _ said the Eye. He didn’t dare say anything. He didn’t want it burned into his memory any more than it already had.

“It took you all, barring one 8 minutes to get here. Illogical. You need to be faster. Anyway, it’s time for a quirk apprehension test.” said Aizawa.

Uraraka, being the unfortunate one to be baited, asked “But what about orientation?”

Aizawa just shook his head. “If you’re going to be heroes, you don’t have time for things like orientation. Midoriya, step into the circle, we’ll start with you,” he said as he threw Midoriya 3 balls, which immediately got skewered by some crooked swords.

Eraser grinned behind his scarf. “Fire each of them at 2.3 kilometers, your effective range, and the last one at maximum distance.”

As Midoriya traced a bow while his class looked on, Eraser turned to them. “I’ll be straight with all of you, Midoriya has effectively been a Hero for almost 8 years, only 2 of which have licensed quirk use. He fought quirkless for 6 of those. Of course, he’s an abnormality, but also what you have to strive to be….” he said as a  **BOOM** shot out across the field.

As the class looked on in shock, Eraser held up his tablet, it showed 3 readings.

**_Ball 1: 2.3 km_ **

**_Ball 2: 4 km_ **

**_Ball 3 : ###_ **

As the class waited for the last reading, another  **Boom** shot out in the distance, their shock couldn’t be processed, as the final reading was shown

**_Ball 3: 84.6 km_ **

“At UA, you’ll be improving 3 things, your control, your effective limit, and your absolute maximum. These tests will show me your level and potential, and if you’re even worth teaching. You can use your quirks for these, just get results.”

“As expected of the HERO COURSE.,” said Iida, swinging his arms about. Meanwhile, an unfortunate acid user voiced her thoughts with a smile. “Sounds like fun!”

A smile which quickly turned upside down when she felt the 2 death glares on her. Malice in his voice, Midoriya answered her first  **“Fun you say? Do you even know what you’re talking about? If you aren’t going to take this seriously, then leave.”**

“Hey! Lay off man, what you’re doing isn’t manly!” said Kirishima. Before Midoriya could lay into him, Eraser stepped in. “No, Midoriya is right. If you’re all not going to take this seriously, either leave or I’ll expel you. Just for that, the bottom scorer will be judged to have no potential and be expelled.”

As the class started screaming about how unfair it was, Midoriya cut in “Life isn’t fair. No one asked to be attacked by villains or get caught in a natural disaster. We live in a society where kids actively wish for people to be in danger so that they can save them. Get over it.”

* * *

Bakugo Katsuki had a burning rage in him. For years since his humiliation, he’d trained relentlessly to put that  **Deku in his place.**

Humiliated again 10 months ago when he was saved by him, his rage burned.

Once again,  **the scheming bastard had set him up for humiliation and tricked Pros into believing his shit,** he decided when he saw the stark contrast in power. He was  **BAKUGOU FUCKING KATSUKI, AND HE’D BE THE ONE ON TOP, NOT DEKU!**

With his rage fresh in his mind, he set off for his tests.

* * *

Midoriya watched as the kids did their exercises. His disappointment was immeasurable. Most of them had barely trained their bodies. Of course, he didn’t expect anything at Servant levels but was it too much to ask for Hero students to have a figure at least comparable to the lazy prick of an insect called Shinji?

_ ‘You’re getting too angry. Calm down’  _ the Eye said. He looked around to see the fearful stares on him. Even Eraserhead was looking at him, albeit with less worry and more of a sign to cut it out. He sighed and joined the other for the tests.

* * *

All Might had been curious about Midoriya Izuku for a while. So when he heard that the boy had been placed in 1-A, he decided to watch the Quirk apprehension test Aizawa was holding.

Shock wasn’t enough of a word to describe what he was feeling. Young Midoriya’s quirk made absolutely no sense, he decided. It only seemed to confirm his suspicions about his connection to All for One. 

Yet, his character made no sense. His thoughts kept cycling around. He sighed. “I’m getting too old for this shit.”

* * *

School was a terrible idea, Midoriya decided. While he still wasn’t at the level of his previous self, he was getting there. But the shocked faces of the normal people were a bit off-putting.

He knew that he trained like a maniac, but he could do without the stares, the random accusations of being on steroids, or having a bullshit quirk. The fact that they’d accuse him like that instead of trying to get stronger was abysmal.

But he did realize that having a weapon quirk and then making a speed quirk look like a crawling baby, or a strength quirk look like a love tap didn’t help. 

He was playing along with Eraser, simply because he had no clue what was going on anymore.

He instead decided to listen to the Eye’s observations while Eraserhead totaled the scores.

It was simple really. Weak, the lot of them. Too enamored by how the media portrayed Heroes. Mostly defined by their quirks and nothing else. And even their quirk use was disappointing, despite how the Eye gushed about them.

He’d have 3 years with this class. Hopefully, that was enough time to bet the stupidity out of them. He’d already gotten first in every event bar the ball throw, where the girl he’d saved in the entrance exam got an infinity and the endurance test where he tied with a raven-haired girl with a creation quirk who made a scooter.

Damn, he wished he could do that. Despite the removal of interference on his tracing, he still lacked the understanding needed for anything that wasn’t a weapon of sorts.

As the scores were displayed, he tuned everything out as the stares went towards him, then an invisible girl who’d done rather average due to not having any physical advantages, then back to Eraser while the class screamed outrage.

Probably something about the expulsion being a lie and a “logical ruse” from Eraser. As he started to get lost in his thoughts, he felt another flash of light in his mind followed by an  **“IIIZZZZZUUUUUKUUUUU!!!”** He started running.

* * *

Nejire had been worried about Izuku in the morning. Scratch that, she’d worried about Izuku ever since he’d join the Hero course at UA. Of course, she was happy to go to the same school as him, but that’s where her worry lied.

People would call her an airhead, not that she minded, but she always noticed things. Particularly about the boy who liked who had a disdain for the Pro Hero system, now joining it.

His moods were off constantly and while he’d never taken it out on her, it made him far more oblivious than he already was. She didn’t mind teasing, but the hormones were getting to her.

But above all, she wanted him to smile. Not the fake smiles, the sad ones, the ones filled to the brim with grit and determination and those playful and arrogant smirks she usually found on his face, but one of happiness. The one he’d accidentally showed her the first time they’d met while riding on Ryukyu’s back 2 years ago.

That smile had been a fixture in her heart during her time of fear and loneliness, in her fear of never being allowed to speak or ever be heard, something that carried her to the height she was at now.

She wanted to know why he always hid his real self. Call it an instinct, but she knew that what he sowed to the world was not the real him.

Today she found out why. When she grabbed his shoulder when they reached the gate, for a split second, she felt it.

That horrid wasteland, the noose and  **pain. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN. PAIN!! PAIN!!! PPAAAAIIIIINNNN!!!!!**

In the real world, not a second had passed, yet in that time alone, she felt his pain, there was so much of it. She had her answer, and she hated it.

It was insurmountable, yet she refused to give up. She didn’t care if it was impossible. She was Hado Nejire and she wouldn’t give up. She would help the person who’d helped her.

She searched for him, while 2 seconds had passed in the real world, it felt like an eternity in there. In her struggle, she heard a hum. Her mind was filled with a picture of 2 beautiful blades of black and white.

The black one hummed, calling out to her. Despite the pain, she was drawn to it. As she reached out for it, a flash of light blinded her, and they were back at the gate.

Being an airhead had its advantages. She didn’t need to hide anything, she just stopped thinking about it while Izuku composed himself.

She encouraged him to take his first step, all while promising herself that she'd walk with him. She wouldn’t let him handle that pain alone if it was the last thing she did.

That was the kind of person Nejire was, who she wanted to be, and she’d see it through.

* * *

Nejire, Tamaki, and Mirio heard a crack in the background during the principal’s speech. From Izuku being in the class missing from the orientation, they knew that he’d gotten Eraserhead.

They all knew what that sound was. Be it from the ruthless training or the patrols. They looked at each other and realized what those poor kids were going to go through.

The principal had a face with a gleeful smirk, almost a smile. They wisely chose to ignore it. At least they knew where he’d be after this.

Once they were let out the first years for their apprehension tests, and the rest to gather their syllabus, Nejire quickly rushed to her class and grabbed it, then ran to the ground, where she found him.

He was lost in his thoughts again. She didn’t want him in that wasteland again. So she did the one thing she knew would snap him out of it. 

**“IIIZZZZZUUUUUKUUUUU!!!”** she shouted. While he prepared to run, she prepared her launch position.

* * *

**“Hey, wait up!”** came a voice, followed by a violent tackle and a  **plop.** Here Izuku was, in front of his freshly minted classmates and teacher for the first time in years, perhaps millennia, as an imitation Koala.

The class looked on with varied expressions. A pink-haired girl went  _ “ship-mode”  _ while a purple midget wailed about how unfair it was while crying tears of blood. An angry pomeranian got angrier. A blue-haired robot swung his arms while ranting about how inappropriate it was.

Eraser just raised an eyebrow and let it slide. If one of the best third-years claimed him, he wasn’t going to complain if it prevented another depressed Yagi that was spying on the test.

Plus he knew the likelihood of  **those 3** being trained by him. A mere internship did not raise the skill cap to that degree and he’d known closely about the friendship the 3 had, and Midoriya working with Nighteye and Ryukyu. He’d given up asking where the original bit of skill came from a long time ago.

Right now, he’d revel in the entertainment.

“Hey hey, how was class? Did you have fun? Where did you place?...” Izuku just accepted his fate. He’d deal with it by not thinking about it. As the class started making a commission, Eraser sighed and butted in.

“You’re all dismissed. Go back to and pick up the syllabus on your desks. I expect you all on time tomorrow. Prepare for hell.” he said.

He watched them all leave, while secretly snapping a picture of the Koala pair for his album. A little bit of blackmail was warranted for all the trouble he knew Midoriya would cause. Then, he left with a purpose.

He had a creeping All Might to interrogate. 

* * *

**Omake 1:** ****

“Hey hey Izuku, have you ever wanted to fly?” asked Nejire. “I can’t fly on my swords if that’s what you’re asking,” he replied. God knows how many times he’d failed trying exactly that.

“No. I meant more like this!” she said as she launched into Koala mode. “Since you always have to jump buildings or take a ride on Ryukyu, I thought I could help too you know. So I thought…”

Fear filled Izuku when he heard the word “think” from Nejire. It wasn’t that she was stupid, just that her ideas were chaotic, bordering on impossible. Before he could object, she wrapped her legs around his and hands locked over his shoulders, pointing downwards, using her quirk to launch them into the air, where they floated.

After getting over his initial shock, he tried to look at her, only to find her chin resting on his head. While he wasn’t afraid of heights, he did fear falling, so he hadn’t dared to move.

They kept rising till eventually, Nejire said “You can move your hands you know.” On his head, he could feel her smile. Still fearing for his life, he quietly traces his bow and an altered sword and took his firing position. Deciding that it wasn’t half-bad, he took a practice shot, removing the sword’s existence before it hit anything.

Nejire positively beamed. “I got the idea when you took that shot from the helicopter last month. I practiced a ton with Haya and…..” she rambled while Izuku gave out a resigned sigh.

Once she was done, he asked “So, what do you wanna call it?”

_ ‘Oh no.’ said the eye. _

Nejire had a positively vicious smirk on her. I’m calling it  **“The Flying Koala Cannon!”**

‘Oh no.’ thought Izuku.

Elsewhere, many people synced their thoughts on feeling a disturbance in the world and smiled.

‘I’m gonna have new blackmail material’ they all thought. Let it be on record that this name was immortalized years down the line when someone found the clip and uploaded it online.

Until that time came, these people would have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I did not mean to go on that long of a hiatus. Scratch that, I wasn’t meant to go on hiatus. The sheer amount of bullshit I had to deal with due to joining a Uni an International student during Covid and the subsequent 2 AM classes mixed with not hearing a person’s voice IRL for a long while really messed me up mentally. Looks like I have 6 missed chapters, along with the 2 meant for this month. Make that 5 for this extra-long chapter and back to 6 since this month is almost over lol. I took way too long for this. And holy hell did the Kudos and hits double! Thanks a ton for the support! On a side note, I really need a beta. I literally rewrote this entire chapter 4 times and I’m too tired to do it any further. If anyone wants to volunteer, lemme know. If no one wants to dedicate the time needed for it, yet you might have free time in between, put a ^B at the start of your comment and I’ll see if I can have a program randomly pick someone out. Hope you all enjoyed it and I’ll see you soon! (I hope)


End file.
